


A Brief Duet

by ThoughtfulPug



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulPug/pseuds/ThoughtfulPug
Summary: After the events of XV, Tsubasa decides to use the Gjallahorn to spend time with the other Kanade. However, she soon feels conflicted on her emotions for this Kanade and the one she knew long ago...and her heart struggles to tell the difference.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One: A False Start

It was just another day over at Kanade's flat. She was being visited by the other Tsubasa, the one Tsubasa she had now. The blue haired heiress with the deep voice had made it a tradition almost to visit her alternate friend whenever she had free time. For her, this was as close to her Kanade as it was going to get.

The two had hung out in Kanade's apartment, talking about all that was going on each side of the Gjallahorn. Eventually, though, one last thing came to Kanade's mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot: the Gravure shoot", the redhead said before diving into her bag.

"Wait, the WHAT?"

"I know I put it somewhere", Kanade muttered to herself as she rustled through. "Ah, there it is". She pulled out a magazine with her on the cover, wearing nothing but a see through shawl, back facing the camera.

"You did not…" Tsubasa said, her face noticeably reddening.

"Yeah", Kanade responded. "Well, since I've decided to restart my music career, decided I needed some publicity, and this...well, this really hit where I was feeling, if you catch my drift"

"But…" Tsubasa began to protest the situation, "Isn't Gravure a...very risque publication?"

"Yeah, it's like second only in prestige to Playboy; couldn't afford them, but had fun at the shoot nonetheless. They were so shocked when I kept proposing more lewd poses than they thought of".

She scooted across the couch over to Tsubasa to show her the pages. "Here look", Kanade turned to page 3, showing multiple photos of Kanade in revealing positions. Tsubasa saw full well Kanade's form and figure. Her luscious red mane that would make Lions jealous, so large that in one picture she used it like a scarf to cover her voluptuous breasts, more to tantalize than modesty. Speaking of, her breasts were...sizable; the only wielder Tsubasa knew who had larger was Maria, and that was just by a hair. And her figure...

"That one got a lot of noses bleeding over at the shoot. You should have seen i-". Kanade turned to look at Tsubasa, who, to her shock, had reddened in the face to the point she was not circulating blood and would pass out. Kanade put down the magazine to check her temperature, then, laying her down on the couch.

"You ok?" she asked.

Tsubasa just nodded.

"Yeah...I think I went a little too far there", Kanade's jolly demeanor was replaced with genuine concern.

Tsubasa raised her hands. "No no!" she said frantically. "I'm good. Its just…"

"Still dizzy from Gjallahorn or something"

"No its…"

"You...is it because you...see me like that?"

"NO- I mean…" Tsubasa turned away from Kanade's face, trying not to look into her orangish-red eyes. She felt guilty looking at her. "I just don't know...I've been turning my mind between you and all my...Yukine, I can't be with her, not like that, she's gone through hell and doesn't need another special someone come onto her like that...Maria, she's a sweet girl and all...and you…" She paused. "I just don't know…"

"If it's me you want...or if it was your Kanade?"

Tsubasa took a shocked glance towards the red maned heroine, before blushing and turning her head towards the cushion. "I...I'm sorry for still thinking like that…"

"I don't mind...I get it...you know that's how I felt when you first showed up".

"I know...but that means I should be better than that".

"Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa gulped. "Yes?"

"Look at me".

Tsubasa paused for a second, before going through, turning her head to face her again. Kanade moved in, to Tsubasa's brief shock, touching her lips with her own.

Tsubasa didn't resist, giving back as much as she could, but there was no way she could outmatch her best friend, her lover, her...Kanade...

At the perfect time, Kanade pulled back, bringing with her a string of saliva.

"Did that clear things up?" Tsubasa's beloved wing asked her.

Tsubasa just looked back on Kanade silently. Kanade just waited, taking in the sight of the Kanade she had knew long before; not the puffed chested, stoic and strong leader she had put on since the concert; but the shy, frightened young girl who needed to break out of her shell, who wished to hide behind adults to protect her from danger. She couldn't do that now, and instead, she started to tear up.

Ah shit I pushed a button! Kanade thought to herself. I went WAY too far. I need to fix this now.

Kanade pulled the limp Tsubasa into a hug. "I'm sorry", the lion of a lady said comfortingly. "I...I shouldn't have done tha-"

"No," Tsubasa interrupted her meekly, trying harder to hold back tears than to annunciate. "I...I always wanted this". Kanade could feel Tsubasa shaking in her grip. "Ever since...ever since you died...I wanted to tell you how I really felt...you brought me out of my shell...you made me face my fears...you were always my hero"

"Your welcome", Kanade said as meaningfully as she could. She knew Tsubasa was speaking of her other Kanade, she knew that Tsubasa just referred to her like she was the other Kanade who did all of that for her...but she accepted that. She knew she was the closest thing left to Tsubasa's old flame, the one person who changed her life the most...and Tsubasa needed to believe she was that Kanade, if she could get all of this pain off her chest.

A couple minutes passed in that embrace. "You ok now, Tsubasa", Kanade asked. No response. Loosening her grip somewhat to look at her, she saw Tsubasa was asleep.

"Well...guess you're sleeping over tonight", Kanade said to the passed out Tsubasa. She carried the Kazanari heiress to her bedroom, in a bridal carry, and laid her down on her queen sized mattress.

As she was laying the blue-haired girl down, Kanade's phone started ringing. She was somewhat surprised to see Genjuro on the line (her Genjuro, of course). Of course, he'd always call when it wasn't a life or death issue, so she wasn't worried about a noise attack or anything; if that were the case, he'd be calling via the communicator.

"What's up boss?"

"Oh nothing really," Genjuro replied on his end. "I just wanted to call to check on Tsubasa. Sorry to be paranoid, but I've got to be responsible for her people when they come over here."

"Oh don't worry. Tsubasa's fine. She's a bit tired though; she may have to stay the night here" Kanade said with faux worry.

"Well, that is fine", Genjuro replied. "I was informed by other me that she'd probably stay longer than a day if she felt like it".

"Well good! That makes everything much easier".

"Alright. You two take care". Genjuro hung up.

Kanade looked from her phone over to Tsubasa. She had heard her rustling in bed as the phone call was going. Kanade walked over to check on her loved one.

"HuWAHA-" Tsubasa shot awake when Kanade put her arm on her shoulder. However, context reached her brain and she calmed down.

"How' you feelin?" Kanade asked warmly.

"I…" Tsubasa looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm ok"

"Do you wanna spend the night?" Kanade asked with more energy behind her voice. "I don't mind sharing," She said with a grin.

Tsubasa thought for a moment, looked at Kanade briefly, turned her head back. "Yeah", she finally said. "I'd love to".

Kanade noticed a soft smile forming on Tsubasa's face. God, its like she's a kid going on her first date.

"Well, it's gonna be awhile before dinner. Got some flicks on streaming we could watch tonight; does that sound fun?"

Tsubasa peaked her head up. "Yes!" she said excitedly.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT" Kanade belted, finally feeling bombastic as normal. She knew the two of them would have much more fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Glass

Kanade and Tsubasa sat in front of the red-head's flatscreen in the living room. On screen was an old Samurai flick Tsubasa had always wanted to see, one of those all time classics everyone talked about. Tsubasa, having not prepared for a sleepover, didn't have any pajamas on her, so she was wearing just her shirt and shorts, while Kanade was in her pajamas. Kanade had offered some of her clothes for Tsubasa, but she had turned them down. She also turned down Kanade's suggestion of sleeping in the buff.

Tsubasa wasn't all too focused on the film. She knew it was a good and quality film, one of those 'award winners' (whatever that meant), but it wasn't the keep-you-in-your-seat-in-awe spectacle stuff that makes up most movies these days (Personally she preferred this over the last Star Wars flick that came out last year, was it episode 11 now?). But because of that, she was able to notice that Kanade...Kanade wasn't really paying much attention to it at all.

"Hey, um", Tsubasa spoke up. "Are you not enjoying this?"

"Uhm…" Kanade turned her eyes away to think about what to say.

"Just be honest with me", Tsubasa was persistent.

Kanade just sighed. "Well...I'm sorry, I really find this stuff boring. Like, its been an hour and we haven't had a cool fight yet!"

"Well", Tsubasa was getting matter of fact in her tone, "the film is building up to the climactic battle in the final act. He's getting everyone together and prepared to defend the village".

"Yeah, but like...at least spice it up with some ACTION", Kanade emphasized the last word. "It's just been a bunch of people talking and standing around".

Tsubasa was about to protest...before she realized she wasn't wrong, like at all.

"Well, in that case...why don't you put on something else? Something you like, maybe".

Kanade was taken aback. "What-really? Didn't you really wanna see this film?"

"I know I have poor taste in entertainment. That's why I got so many friends now", Tsubasa shocked Kanade even further by giggling to herself about that last line.

"Hmm…" Kanade rubbed her chin in thought. Then she pointed to the nonexistent lightbulb above her head. "Oh right! How could I forget?"

Kanade rushed back to her room. She was out a few seconds later with her laptop in hand. She took a minute to connect her computer to the TV and pulled up a video file. Tsubasa briefly caught a glimpse of the download date. She...she's had this since before…

Finally, she had everything set up, and pressed play. It was an episode of some old tokusatsu show. Tsubasa didn't know Kanade was into this kinda stuff.

Tsubasa was in for further shocks. Throughout the whole episode, Kanade was pumped up in a way only a child watching this show when it came out would. She repeated all the catchphrases, the transformation chants, the stupid attack names; she even mimicked some of the goofy poses of the protagonist.

Objectively, Tsubasa saw the content of the show to be rather childish, the plot lacking depth, etc. But she didn't care. She could tell Kanade had a strange deep love for this show.

As the credits rolled to a groovy outro, Tsubasa decided to start cleaning up the living room, while Kanade danced like no one was looking.

When the credits ended, Kanade turned off the television. "So, what did you think?"

Tsubasa perked up. "Uh...I've never really watched any of that kind of stuff when I grew up. Its...its fun, I guess".

"Hmph", Kanade took that as an endorsement. "I remember watching this show when I grew up. Thought it was THE SHIT back then. I always wanted to show you this back when…"

The confidence in Kanade's voice trailed off near the end. Tsubasa knew exactly what she meant to say. That just got Tsubasa's mind racing, wondering if it was the same for her Kanade, if she had wanted to show her this before her death.

"Uh, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the kitchen was now a mess. Messy bowls and cups lay around everywhere, and a few ceramic plates were broken.

Kanade rushed over to the kitchen with a broom. "Let me handle this. You can go back to the couch".

Tsubasa lowered her head and walked out the kitchen, watching where she walked to avoid stepping on a shard. She made her way over to the counter, where she took a seat, placing her elbow on the table and her hand on her check to hold her head up.

"Geez, how could she do this so quickly?", Kanade tried to say under her breath.

"Do you hate me for this?"

Kanade perked up in fear at those words, said so melancholically by the girl she wanted in her life more than anything. She knew she fucked up for thinking so negatively.

"No-no it's not like that Tsubasa", she tried to retort, but struggled to find anything to explain.

"It's fine…", Tsubasa cut off any response Kanade could have come up with. She gave a slight giggle before continuing, "I guess this is my superpower: making a mess out of nothing".

"TSUBASA!"

Tsubasa jumped out of her seat in shock at the anger in Kanade's voice. Did Kanade really hate her deep down? Was she going to lose the love of the one she loved the most?

Kanade paused to compose herself before she spoke again, still firm in tone but calm in voice. "Tsubasa, please cut it with the sentinel shit".

"Huh?" Tsubasa was a bit surprised at the request.

"Your friends tell me about how you were when she died. How you keep trying to put on some Samurai, sentinel, badass act. I've known you long enough to know that's not you. That's just some shit that old fogey wants, because he never took the hint when the bombs fell on him that that shit doesn't do anyone any good. So just…" Kanade trailed off. "I...I don't know…" She knew she was pushing it. She knew of what Tsubasa had gone through, she should understand she doesn't know everything...but she felt like she had to. But now...that doubt had set in. That doubt she had had seen she saw Tsubasa the first time since she had died, and denied it was her at all. Would it ever go away?

For a brief moment it would...because as she was stuck in that overcomplicated thought, Tsubasa made a decision, pushing herself over the counter, grabbing Kanade's face, and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

When Tsubasa finally pulled back, Kanade just smirked. "You're gonna pay for that".

Just as Kanade placed her hands on the counter, Tsubasa got off the counter stool she had been on and bolted for the room. Kanade jumped over the counter, landed on the couch, and gave chase.

Tsubasa jumped on the bed, followed by Kanade, who had her pinned down like a tiger pinned its prey. Kanade had already taken off her top, revealing her breasts all for Tsubasa to take in.

Kanade had been worried whether Tsubasa wanted this. When she messed around with the other girls, she had little to no protocol. And before she had discovered them all through the Gjallarhorn, she had tried to process her grief by visiting the red light districts, worrying many boys and ladies of the night with her behavior. But with her dear beloved Tsubasa...she'd never done this sort of stuff before, at least not to Kanade' knowledge. For her, Tsubasa was still that precious child who she didn't want rushed into something so...intimate.

But that kiss...that was all she needed to know...she was ready. She wanted this. And by whatever gods exist in this world, Kanade was going to give her the time of her life.

Kanade began by going for the neck, finding that sweet, sensitive spot Kanade knew worked every time, and wasn't disappointed by Tsubasa's moans. As she did so, she began, with a little help from Tsubasa, to take off Tsubasa's top, giving the lioness free reign over the chest of her prey. She moved down from the heiress' neck to her shoulder and then down to her breasts. Tsubasa moaned further as she wrapped her arms around Kanade's head.

Eventually, Kanade moved herself ever downwards, until she reached Tsubasa's hips. Taking down Tsubasa's shorts, Kanade played her tongue around Tsubasa's nethers, Tsubasa's hands against the back of her head.

For Tsubasa...this was so much. What wonderful, strange feelings she was having right now. Joy and fear mixed. Though Kanade may have had suspicion, Tsubasa knew the truth: she had never done anything like this before. Sure, Ryuko...Fine, may have teased her way back when, but she never had experienced something like this before. And now…

The climax hit Tsubasa, almost knocking the air out of her lungs. Meanwhile, Kanade got rewarded for her efforts with a faceful of a certain bodily liquid striking her cheeks. She nonchalantly wiped her face off with her forearm as she climbed on the bed.

"How was that?" Kanade asked enthusiastically.

Tsubasa was still breathing heavily, though she had by now slowed it to a steady pace. "That was…", she spoke before taking in another few breaths, "...incredible".

"I know", Kanade answered half handedly. "Wanna switch, go another round? Love to see you try taking the reins yourself".

"Kanade…I'm…," Tsubasa just rolled over to face Kanade, eyes closed, "I'm so tired…".

Kanade just blinked. "Oh…ok then". Kanade then slouched down on the bed, wrapped her arms around Tsubasa, and pulled her into her bare chest. "You like what you see?" Kanade giggled.

Tsubasa just nuzzled herself against Kanade's chest as if she was some kitten trying to find the softest spot to sit upon. And with that. She fell asleep.

Kanade sighed to herself, but with a genuine smile on her face, lay her head down on a real pillow and soon joined her lover in slumber.


End file.
